Just a Cold
by Ihadtochangemypenname
Summary: It's just that Kuroko has a little fever. Akashi takes care of him. The most predictable and cliché fluff in this situation. AkaKuro drabble yay


_**Summary:** __It's just that Kuroko has a little fever. Akashi takes care of him. The most predictable and cliché fluff in this situation. AkaKuro drabble yay._

**Warnings: **_P__redictable, perhaps slightly boring idk. Sweet. It'll rot your teeth.  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**_Uhhh nooopeee no ownieees. __Seriously did anyone ever believe I owned this in the first place?_

_So I found this in my folder i dont even remember writing this but apparently i had? I just continued it a bit this is so easy to write smh. i thought i was out of inspiration already, but just gotta go to the basics huh what._

The world was spinning already before he even opened his eyes, he felt dizzy, his thoughts cloudy and unclear. He slowly tried to register where he was, and what it was that he felt on his chest. I turned out to be Akashi's arm, wrapped around him as usual when they slept. Akashi was still asleep.

He took a deep breath – or would have tried, if it weren't for it hurting. A lot. It felt as if his whole throat was on fire, and now that he had become aware of it, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Well, he had to get air somehow, so he tried to breathe it in through his nose. That didn't work out too well either, since he seemed to have way too much…stuff…in his nose to get anything in. Now, this was a problem.  
>He could feel shifting next to him, as he was trying to get his brain functioning enough to determine his next action. He had still not moved or opened his eyes. But now Akashi was waking, too.<p>

Akashi yawned, and stretched, and did what you usually do when waking up, then he propped himself up on one elbow to look at Kuroko. He assumed the said male was still asleep, so he leaned forwards and kissed him on the forehead. Or would have if it wouldn't have been so insufferably warm.

"You're burning up!"

He exclaimed to no-one-in-particular, still believing the other to be asleep. It took a while for Kuroko to get his mind to formulate the words, and even longer for them to reach his lips.

"Yes, I am"

Okay so, it was stating the obvious, but give him some credit – he had a really bad fever, and also the flu, so he wasn't really in the best condition. He managed to talk, which should be considered impressive enough.

"I'll make the calls, then breakfast, please tell me if there is anything else you'll need immediately"

Rational as ever, Akashi of course first thought to inform Kuroko's work of his absence, as well as his own. No way was he going to leave

Kuroko alone home like this. Forgetting that Kuroko was a perfectly capable adult, Akashi was extremely over-protective.

Muffled speech was heard from the kitchen. Kuroko didn't really concentrate on anything, he just waited.  
>Soon enough Akashi appeared out of the other room, bringing a tray with him, on it was a glass of juice, a slice of bread, and two cups of tea, also medicine. Kuroko took one of the cups with difficulties and took a clunk. He then swallowed a pill together with the orange juice.<p>

"Thank you"

He managed to mutter in a hoarse voice. Akashi immediately put his finger in front of Kuroko's lips.

"Shhh, don't strain your voice"

Kuroko simply nodded; a faint smile on his face. He secretly liked being taken care of like this. It wasn't as if it had never happened before – actually all his friends had always somehow babied him and even his parents doted on him more than absolutely necessary. He had never gotten used to it though, and always if possible, denied other people's help even when he really needed it.  
>Now was not one of those desperate times, only a little illness, he could perfectly well survive through himself. But wasn't it always nicer when someone helped? Especially if it was Akashi…<p>

"So…should you have some more rest?"

Kuroko still spared his throat and shook his head, opening his eyes as wide as possible – trying to convey the point that he had just woken up less than 10 minutes ago.

Akashi understood, and nodded back lying down in bed next to Kuroko again. He smiled and cuddled up to him. The medicine was starting to take effect so he was feeling hotter and hotter…Akashi felt refreshing and cool after being out in the air.

"You should take a bath"

"Mhm"

Kuroko tried to get up from the comfortable bed – his energy had returned to a certain amount, but not enough. Akashi just smiled and sighed affectionately, helping Kuroko transport himself to the bathroom, and then discarding of his clothes. He almost carried Kuroko into the water and kissed him on the cheek, getting up and leaving Kuroko alone for a while – counting on that he wouldn't drown even if he fell asleep or felt drowsy. Kuroko didn't even have the bother in him to feel embarrassed.

Akashi was worried, of course, but there were urgent work-related matters that couldn't be dismissed, so he turned on the computer and with a deep sigh got started on the obligatory emails he had received. He listened every once in a while, trying to hear signs of life from the bath…Kuroko usually wasn't one to spend too long there, he was quite weak even in those situations. He decided to check on Kuroko so he closed his laptop with a quite loud noise and made his way to the bathroom.

Kuroko had indeed fallen asleep it seemed, but luckily enough his face and breathing organs were above the surface, His neck would probably hurt though, that didn't look to comfortable. He shook Kuroko a bit to wake him up and softly told him

"It's time for you to get up already; you can sleep back in bed"

Kuroko didn't really register the words as individuals, but the general meaning got through, so he got up and dried up off effectively by himself, and let himself also be lead back to the wonderful invention called 'a bed'

He felt surprisingly energetic by the time he reached it, and actually could consider something…hm, yes, eating. He pointed this out to Akashi who looked amused and told him to read or something –(but don't strain your eyes too much!) – While he made some soup.

Akashi returned with steaming miso-soup (he thought that it'd be better not to have Kuroko eat too much now – in case he would throw up) and a glass of water. Kuroko gratefully took the bowl, even if it slightly burnt his fingers. He blew at it and took a quick sip, resulting in him almost spilling it all over himself. He would have if it weren't for Akashi quickly helping, and grabbing his hands to steady them.

"Come on, let me help you" Akashi said quietly, almost whispering.

He took the bowl, and in his other hand had appeared a spoon he had prepared just in case. He scooped up some soup in it and carefully took it towards Kuroko's mouth. He resisted the urge of saying something like 'say aaaaah" because Kuroko would most likely find that degrading.

Kuroko pouted a bit.

"I can eat by myself you know?"

He stubbornly refused to open his mouth for the arriving portion of food.

"Didn't look like it just now" Akashi retorted trying to pry the others lips open with the tip of the spoon, without spilling any. It wasn't quite easy.

"Do you usually eat miso-soup with a spoon anyway?"

Akashi shrugged, frowning a bit, still trying to get the other to open his mouth properly. Kuroko was even during talking squeezing his lips tightly together as to avoid Akashi reaching his goal.

"No, not really, but nothing is stopping you now"

Kuroko would have sighed…but it turned into a yawn, and Akashi sneaked in the spoon. The soup had already cooled enough so Kuroko didn't burn his tongue; he even swallowed without any difficulties. He stared blankly at Akashi, but did nothing to prevent the other from feeding the rest of the food to him carefully.

After eating, he felt slightly drowsy again, Akashi - noticing this - just stroked his cheek (and whispered something along the lines of 'just sleep' or 'sweet dreams', Kuroko couldn't really process) and left with the bowl and spoon.

* * *

><p>The next time Kuroko opened his eyes, it was dark outside. It wasn't that special really, the season being what it was (late autumn) the daylight didn't last for long. Still, glancing sideways at the alarm clock on the bedside table it was quite late, around 9 pm.<p>

He didn't really feel 'okay' yet, but better anyway. Rest usually helped in these cases, and it had done its job once again. He was far from energetic, but could muster the strenght to sit up and look around the room. Obviously, in the maybe 5 hours he had slept, nothing had changed. He was pretty sure Akashi had checked on him several times though, there was a glass of water beside him, and some medicine, which he gratefully took.

Having finished that, he started wondering what the kind soul that had taken care of him, was doing now. He was just thinking about if he should actually get up and go look, when Akashi entered the room. He was slightly startled, even if Kuroko saw he was trying to hide it.

"You're awake"

Akashi stood there in there in the door opening for a while before coming to sit next to Kuroko, and once again stating the obvious.

"Yes, I am"

Kuroko replied, not even bothering to think of anything smart to say. He still had trouble really focusing his gaze at one thing, so he just closed his eyes again.

"Do you need something?"

Kuroko pondered on whether he'd dare request something or not, and came to the conclusion that since it was Akashi, of course he would.

"Yeah, if I could get some tea? And maybe something light to eat. Something cold?"

Akashi smiled and nodded, before exiting the room as normally as he had entered it a few seconds ago.

In no time he returned with a cup of ginger tea, it was said to be good for tiny illnesses, and they were out of green tea anyway. Kuroko took it, this time being careful not to spill any, or let his hands tremble the slightest. He was still very much able to function proberly, and this he wanted to prove to Akashi. Speaking of him, he had also brought a sliced apple to Kuroko. Yes, an apple. Even though Kuroko frowned at this, he still ate it and got his vitamins or whatever Akashi's goal had been. At least he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you going to sleep again now?"

Akashi's questions started getting quite repetitive by now, but Kuroko guessed it was only to be expected, kind of unavoidable, considering the over all situation. So he just nodded, figuring there wasn't anything better to do than sleep. He also looked questioningly at Akashi, making eye contact trying to ask if he would be coming too soon.

"Yeah, just wait a moment I'll go wrap things up"

It was truly amazing, Kuroko thought watching Akashi's back, how well the other could read his expressions and gestures. There wasn't anyone else capable of that, who could casually converse with him without him uttering a word. Well, it was all the years they had spent together, but still, in a way amusing to think about. Kuroko closed his eyes again, trying not to drift away before Akashi's return, failing miserably. He fell asleep _again._

When Akashi came in and saw Kuroko's sleeping face there, he just smiled fondly and - having already done all the necessary changing and brushing of teeth - lifted the covers a bit to crawl into their bed together with the other. Kuroko was facing him, laying on his left side, and Akashi kissed his forehead in that sweet way you would do to someone dear who was ill.  
>It wasn't long before both of them were sleeping soundly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kind of Omake thingy~<span>_**

Kuroko opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, focusing on the face before him. He whispered a quiet thanks to him for taking care of him, saying he felt much better now. When he got no reaction he tried to look more carefully, to see if Akashi was still asleep. That indeed seemed to be the case and he smiled quietly to himself at it. It was all happy and well, until he was awake enought to feel the heat radiating from his lovers skin.

_It can't be-_

_I should've known-_

_This was only to be expected. _

**_"Are you telling me you're sick now!?"_**

* * *

><p><em>Kay so I have no idea what this even is. If i feel like it I'll make another chapter but meeh. Thanks if you actually read all the way here, feel free to point out mistakes or other things that caught your attention I'm always happy to learn and get better. Since , now I remembered, I wrote this when i was sick, this was pretty much my day, except there was no one to take care of me T...T<br>_

_Reviews are cool?  
><em>


End file.
